1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to location-based services and applications for mobile users. More particularly, aspects of the invention relate to predicting a user's route and destination in order to provide information relevant to an inferred trip.
2. Description of Related Art
Various mobile devices provide users with access to the Internet while a user is in motion. These systems include palmtop computers, mobile phones, or laptops. Many of these devices employ global positioning receivers to determine the precise location of the mobile device. Users may drive with these electronic devices to search for points of interest along their route or check e-mail while they are traveling. These mobile devices provide access to Internet data that may be helpful when a user is on the road.
Unfortunately, mobile devices do not provide seamless access to data relevant to a user's road trip. For example, a user may manually search points of interest located on the way to a destination using a search engine, such as Google. Manually searching for points of interest while driving may be cumbersome and the user may enter search terms that are not optimal for comprehensive search results. Moreover, the mobile device's battery may not have enough power to sustain operation during the entire trip.